Lo siento
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Lovino y Feliciano no pueden soportarlo mucho mas. Ambos se desean, se aman. Asi que, no piensan reprimirse nuevamente. . . Itacest, lemon y mencion de Gerita y Spamano.


_«_ _ **Lo siento**_ _»_

—Ngh… Lovino…No…— Feliciano jadea contra los labios de Lovino siendo empujado con demasiada brusquedad contra la gastada madera de aquel closet que solían compartir de niños.

El Vargas mayor ignora aquellas malditas palabras que se clavan como dagas en su mente, porque lo sabe. Sabe con cada roce de sus pieles que está mal.

Porque son hermanos, mellizos idénticos. La misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, el mismo rostro, mismo cabello. El mismo sentir hacia el otro.

No está bien, para nada bien. Lovino lo sabe más que nadie, sin embargo. Sigue enredando su lengua contra la otra, recorriendo con ahincó cada espacio libre de aquella cavidad. Sus dedos sujetos entorno a la cadera de su igual evitando así su escape.

Y Feliciano gime cuando su lengua es succionada con deseo, siente su cuerpo arder contra el ajeno. Su juicio, nublándose debido a la inmensa pasión que trasmitían aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

 _«_ _ **Lo siento padre**_ _»_

—Lovi —Jadea cuando su boca es liberada por unos breves segundos. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad en la leve oscuridad del lugar, mientras da grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

Porque son italianos después de todo, ser grandes amantes se encuentra grabado en sus venas.

 _«_ _ **Lo siento madre**_ _»_

Los besos de Lovino son demandantes. Posesivos y lastimaban ocasionalmente. Pese a eso, se sentían «irónicamente» como tocar el cielo. Feliciano ve la duda danzando en los ojos de su hermano y siente su garganta secarse.

Su agitado pecho se contrae, su corazón golpea tan fuerte que logra sentir los latidos retumbar en su cabeza. Y sin poder evitarlo su sangre se siente caliente.

Feliciano sonríe dulcemente a medida que lleva sus manos tras la nuca de su fratello. Enredando sus delgados dedos entre las suaves hebras.

—Feliciano… —Lovino, quien tiene la garganta reseca y los labios algo hinchados por los besos dados. Siente a su hermano acariciarle con dulzura antes de atreverse a posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Marcando un beso lento, acompasado e intenso. El hermano menor desliza con paciencia su lengua contra las papilas gustativas de Lovino sintiéndole temblar con el roce.

A diferencia de Lovino. Feliciano, hipnotizaba y atontaba con su pausada y profunda manera de besar. Delicadamente recorría cada lugar de la boca ajena, llenándole de una increíble dulzura que, mandaba maravillosas descargas eléctricas a su bajo vientre. Haciéndolo sentir malditamente bien.

—Maledizione —Lovino gimotea respirando por la nariz. Mordiendo con impaciencia los carnosos labios de su hermanito, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Sus mentes se encontraban perdidas en una nebulosa, ebrias de pasión. Ambos hermanos se observaron febrilmente, con iris vidriosas. Sus cuerpos temblando ansiosamente.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose. Luchando contra esa repugnante voracidad de volverse uno, sucumbir de una vez a aquel mundano pecado que les atormentaba desde su adolescencia.

Y aun así. No querían pensar en eso, no deseaban atormentarse más con ello. Por primera vez en su vida ambos querían hacer de ojos ciegos y oídos sordos. Aun si eso significaba que estuviesen cometiendo la peor de las blasfemias hacia su iglesia, familia y especialmente…

A su padre divino.

Lovino hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano aspirando su olor dulzón con ansiedad. Prendado de este, beso con delicadeza la expuesta piel.

—Ah…fratello —Feliciano jadeo sonoramente apretando el cabello del contrario contra sus dedos.

 _«_ _ **Lo siento madre**_ _»_

Los labios de Lovino succionan con demasiada fuerza sobre la clavícula dejando una peligrosa mancha de color roja en la tostada piel de su hermano. Pero no le importa, así que hunde sus dientes en la zona.

—Fratello non lasciare segni, per favore… —Feliciano suplica al borde de la locura tan rojo como un tomate. Lovino sonríe de lado, ignorando este hecho y continuando con sus mordidas alrededor de toda la extensión del cuello.

— ¿Acaso tu queridísimo Ludwig se enojara? —Aun a sabiendas de lo delicado y peligroso de aquellas venenosas palabras, Lovino fue incapaz de retenerlas. Feliciano le miro con ojos sorprendido ante la mención del nombre de aquel que era su pareja.

Sin embargo, sonrió bobamente.

—Ve…. Tanto como Antonio lo haría. Fratello —Esta vez fue Lovino quien se sorprendió ante la contesta. Quiso golpearlo… Pero fue acallado por el dulce movimiento de la rodilla de este, entre sus piernas.

Lovino gimió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Fratello… ¿Puedo tomarlo con mi boca? —Feliciano beso dulcemente los labios de su mellizo dejándose llevar por lo caliente de la atmosfera. No deseaba arrepentirse, no ahora.

El Vargas mayor asintió bobamente ante la indecente oferta que se le era ofrecida. Sin esperar demasiado a que las punzadas del arrepentimiento llegaran hacia su nublada cabeza, Feliciano se arrodillo despacio sobre el bulto que se lograba entrever bajo los pantalones de color negro que portaba su hermano.

Viéndole desde arriba podía sentir su miembro endurecerse aun mas ante la morbosa imagen de su hermanito bajándole el pantalón. Feliciano lo toco por sobre el bóxer suavemente, provocando que se sobresaltara.

Sonrojado beso con amor aquella zona tan caliente por sobre la tela, antes de bajarla por completo. Inmediatamente el miembro erecto de su hermano se alzo frente sus narices goteando pre semen debido a la excitación.

—No tienes que hacer esto… Feli —Extrañamente el mayor se sintió cohibido. Muchas veces había soñado con ello, pero ahora. No podía evitar sentirse culpable de ello, de sus acciones.

Feliciano haciendo oídos sordos lo tomo con su mano derecha detallándolo a fondo notando una pequeña particularidad.

—Incluso esta parte es igual a la mía… —Susurro lo suficiente audible como para que Lovino le oyera.

—Oh se ha puesto más duro —

— ¡Cállate! No digas cosas tan pervertidas —Lovino se avergonzó de sí mismo por calentarse aun mas. En definitiva era un completo morboso.

Feliciano dejo escapar su usual muletilla antes de finalmente deslizar su lengua por la punta del pene de su hermano. Lovino mordió sus labios reteniendo un gemido bastante audible.

El menor de los Vargas introdujo la dureza de su fratello en su boca ansioso, masturbándolo con su mano derecha. Recorrió con su lengua el caliente miembro saboreando el amargo pre semen. Comenzando un vaivén de arriba abajo; aprovechaba de succionar, lamer y acariciar aquel pedazo de carne.

Lovino había tenido que tomar los castaños cabellos de su hermano entre sus manos para sostenerse. La sensación era demasiada intensa como para poder soportarlo mucho tiempo, Feliciano hacia un excelente trabajo.

—Ngh… Feli… —Gruño al tocar la garganta de su hermanito.

La sensación de tener aquello en su boca no hacía más que apretarle allí abajo. Pero el escuchar las suplicas de su hermano valía la pena, muchas veces había tenido esa asquerosa perversidad como fetiche. Cuando se lo hacía a Ludwig solía imaginar que aquello le pertenecía a su querido fratello.

—Feli voy a… detente —Lovino, intentaba soportar aquel maravilloso deseo de correrse en la boca de su hermano. Pero los indecentes sonido de chupeteo que el menor hacia se lo ponían mas difícil.

Tras pasar unos minutos el mayor no pudo soportarlo mucho mas, así que. Sosteniendo fuertemente la cabeza de Feliciano, se hundió en lo más profundo de su garganta antes de vaciar su semilla.

Por poco se ahoga ante la abundante descarga de su hermano. Feliciano trago con dificultad después de sacarlo de su boca, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Lovino jadeaba intentando volver a respirar como era debido, se inclino hacia su hermano para limpiarle, pues algo de semen se escurría por sus labios.

—Vamos a la cama… —Pidió el mayor, Feli le miro con sorpresa.

Desde niños él y Lovino solían esconderse en aquel sucio closet para besarse a escondidas de todos. Solo besos inocentes, torpes y llenos de vergüenza.

Besos que pararon cuando la cruel realidad les atormento.

 _Los hermanos no se besan en la boca._

 _No pueden tocarse, ni desearse._

Nunca antes se habían tocado de aquella madera. Aunque hacia mucho no lo hacían, inconscientemente ambos subieron a aquella vieja habitación no usada para encerrarse allí.

Como si en ese lugar, dios no pudiera observarles. Debido a la escaza iluminación y lo desordenado que siempre estaba.

—Si… —Feliciano susurro indeciso para tomar de la mano a su hermano y comenzar a caminar fuera del closet. Pero este le detuvo.

—Primero desnudemos aquí… —Lovino casi ordeno con rostro contorsionado ante las dudas. Porque habían cruzado el límite, habían hecho más que besarse torpemente como antaño.

Y no se iban a detener… por más sucios que se sintieran. Sin responder Feliciano se deshizo de su apretado pantalón y bóxer, para quitarse su camisa. Con el corazón galopeando y la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, temblando tanto como gelatina.

Su mellizo hizo lo mismo antes de salir ambos a la polvosa habitación que de niños compartían, la cama aun estaba allí al igual que aquel maldito espejo de cuerpo completo que en ese momento reflejaba su sucia imagen.

Ambos desaliñados, sonrojados e exaltados. Sudorosos, desnudos y empalmados a pasos de cometer una atrocidad a ojos de quien los pudiera ver. Sin poder soportarlo mas, Lovino sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus ojos.

¿Por qué solo no podían amarse?

 _Los hermanos no se tocan, no se desean, no fornican._

Feliciano le abraza por detrás sintiéndose igual que su hermano mayor, sollozando en su desnuda espalda.

—Ti amo. Lovino Vargas —Susurra cálidamente. Porque es la verdad, y es lo que lo impulsa a seguir con aquella atrocidad. Lo ama, y el amor es demasiado grande para mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo más.

—Ti amo Feliciano Vargas —Lovino responde antes de continuar caminando hacia la cama, allí desploma a su hermano boca abajo, porque no es capaz de hacerlo al verle a la cara.

Feliciano lo entiende y se deja hacer sintiendo los temblorosos dedos de su fratello entrar en su ano para dilatarlo. No hay que hacer demasiado porque la excitación opaca el dolor.

 _«Lo siento abuelo, Antonio y Ludwig»_

Una vez listo, Lovino se sube a su espalda e introduce lentamente su miembro procurando no lastimarle. Esta apretado y caliente.

—Ah… —Feliciano se sostiene de las sucias sabanas y deja escapar un gemido de placer. Hunde su frente y levanta aun más su trasero.

Las embestidas no se hacen esperar, el deseo consumiéndole por completo, logrando que, comience a penetrarlo ferozmente y con profundidad.

Feliciano grita su nombre entre sollozos mientras es empujado contra la desgastada cama, esta rechina a la par de los morbosos sonidos del pene de su hermano golpeando contra su piel.

Lovino no lo soporta más y se detiene girándole de un solo movimiento, alzando las piernas sobre sus hombros. Entrelaza sus dedos contra los de Feliciano y se hunde de nuevo dentro del.

Este chilla sofocado por la ola de placer que arremete su cuerpo, tiene los ojos llorosos y una que otra lagrima se le escapa. No sabe si de placer o de aflicción por sus actos.

Lovino también llora ensuciando más el rostro de su hermano cuando unen sus sudorosas frentes. Lovino golpea su próstata y este deja salir un grito ahogado contra los labios de su hermano.

Embestidas fuertes, gritos y sonidos bastantes sonoros llenan la habitación. Y no les importa, son ruidosos y les da igual si sus padres vuelven de su aniversario rápido.

O si su abuelo llega de improviso, o si alguna de sus parejas llega a visitarles. No les importa si dios está llorando mientras ve a sus dos hijos fornicar con inmundo deseo.

Ya no les importa, solo quieren perderse en los ojos del otro, fundir sus labios, hacerse uno solo con el choques de sus pieles perladas. Se miran con amor mientras llegan a la cúspide del placer.

Lovino se corre dentro mientras Feliciano se vacía sobre su vientre. Ambos respiran agitados antes de unir sus boca en un cálido beso que les recuerda a su niñez.

Y entonces todo se vuelve cálido, por un efímero momento. Están juntos y no temen a nada mas, su amor es real y completamente tangible.

No es un pecado y ambos son libres de amarse.

.

.

.

Tras pasar unas horas ambos entienden que es tiempo de separase, de volver a sus malditas falsas en las que fingen ser felices.

Pero…

Aunque Feliciano se valla con Ludwig o Lovino con Antonio. Ambos saben que terminaran volviendo a los brazos del otro. Para demostrarse cuanto se aman.

Porque ya no volverían nunca más a ese sucio closet que guardo su preciado secreto durante años. Ya no…

 _«_ _ **Pero viviré en el pecado, porque amo a mi hermano**_ _»_

Fin… ¿?

NOTAS:

Feliciano y Lovino tienen 18 años.

No quería que saliera nada triste pero bueeee… El drama vive en mí. Es primera vez que escribo sobre Hetalia y los personajes pudieron haber salido un poco fuera de sí, lo siento.

Fue un pequeño arrebato que me dio sobre esta pareja y bueno aquí esta, espero y sea de su agrado. Bueno, también si se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta porquería, muchas gracias.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
